A Smirk Of A Differant Color
by daretodream322
Summary: My 1st fic! Please read and reveiw! Hermione and Draco are HBHG... Harry has sumthing important 2 tell Hermione! CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Hermione, I

"A Smirk Of A Differant Color"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the brilliant JK Rowling.. I hope to own draco one day though (tee hee hee)

Chapter 1: Hermione, I-

HERMIONES P.O.V.

As I walked into the Great Hall the chatter around me stopped. I wasn't the shy, nerdy Hermione Granger anymore. I had become a rebel, a new hermione was born over the summer. I had peirced my nose and navel and gotten my hair straigtened. I owned a whole new wardrobe too. The summer was the summer of change for me.

As I walked towards the Gryffindor table, a whistle cut through the silence. As I sat down at the table with my two best friends, my eyes scanned the hall, searching for the phantom whistler. My eyes swept over the Hufflepuff table, _couldn't be one of them_ I thought, _they wouldn't whistle at anyone if their life depended on it_! Then to the Ravenclaw table, no phantom whistler there! Then to the dreaded Slytherin Table...

My eyes settled on a certin soemone there. _Malfoy_. I knew it! Malfoy smirked at me from across the room. I was about to smirk back at him when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome back Students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This year's prefects ar, for Gryffindor, Colin Creevy and Ginny Weasly, for Slytherin, Tess Nilan and Jordan Johnston, for Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Jeremy Ruiz, and for Ravenclaw, Cornelia Smith and John Pembrook. This year's Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin -"

He stood up and smirked at me again.

"- and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor -"

I stood up and smirked right back at him.

"- I also must remind you of the dangers lurking inside of the forbidden Forest. Now let the sorting begin!"

The sorting went on smoothly, except for and incedent with a small boy named Kyle, who was so afraid of the Sorting Hat that he ran out of the Hall sobbing. When he was calmed down, the sorting continued and he was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors cheered for him. A small girl named Jessica went up next. She what white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked a lot like Malfoy, and just like him, the hat barely grazed her head when it yelled out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

After the sorting was over, the feast began. Ron was stuffing his face with so much food, that he looked exactly like a chipmunk with a bunch of acorns in its cheeks. I looked over to Harry and saw that he hadn't touched a thing! _Something must be wrong._ I thought to myself.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked him

"Nothing, it's just... nevermind"

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Hermione, I have something to tell you, but you can tell anyone!"

"Ok, I won't."

"I'm Serious, you can't tell anyone even Ro-"

"HARRY I GET IT.. I can't tell anyone, now what's wrong?"

"Ok.. here it goes," He took a huge breath of air, "Hermione I'm..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N : Ok, how was it? Please Read and reveiw! Expect another chapter soon, If I get enough good reveiws.**


	2. The Truth About Harry

**A Smirk Of A Differant Color**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything (besides the plot and some extra characters).. I MUST OWN TOM FELTON THOUGH!

**Chapter 2: The Truth About Harry**

Recap:

_"Hermione, I have something to tell you, but you can tell anyone!"_

_"Ok, I won't."_

_"I'm Serious, you can't tell anyone even Ro-"_

_"HARRY I GET IT.. I can't tell anyone, now what's wrong?"_

_"Ok.. here it goes," He took a huge breath of air, "Hermione I'm..."_

End of Recap

"...I'm ga-"

"HARRY, stop talking and pass the POTATOES!"

Damn that Ron... he really should think a little less about food. He was starting to pork up a little bit!

"Come on Harry, we don't have all da-"

"RON! Shut UP!"

Ron looked suprised when i said that, and it must've really effected him, because he didnt eat anything else.

"Anyways, I was trying to tell you that I'm- I- well, i really dont know how to say this, but... hermioneimgay..."

"WHAT!"

"SHHHHHH, hermione, you're the only one who knows!"

"Er, well... would you like to talk about this somewhere else then?"

"Yea, lets go back into the commen room, noone should be there now, being mealtimes and all"

We got up to leave, and when i stole a small glance at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was staring at me with a frown on his face.

We got to the commen room about 10 minutes before everyone else (A/N,she's Head Girl, so she already knows all of the passwords), so we had a little time to talk. We sat down in the biggest, squishiest armchairs that they had, and started talking.

"so, how'd you figure this out?" I asked him.

"Well, it started last summer while I was staying at the Burrow. Everyone was giving me a hard time about Ginny likeing me and all, and I just got thought 'Why would I like Ginny, she's a girl!' That freaked me out at first, but i got used to it."

"well, Harry, you know that I'm your best friend, and I wont tell anyone"

"Thanks Hermie, you fucking rock!"

Then all of the students came back, and we resumed life as normal...

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Well, that's it.. It's not done yet, but I think it's good.. I know its kinda short, but I'm watching my little brothers right now, so I'll update quickly!**

**I love you all,**

**Taylor**


	3. ARE YOU DAFT?

**A Smirk Of A Differant Color**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Well, I do own the plot and new characters (except for Jeremy Ruiz, who is a 'friend' of mine in real life I DONT want to own him!)**

**WHOHOO 2 chapters in 1 day!**

**Chapter 3: ARE YOU DAFT?**

Recap:

_"Well, it started last summer while I was staying at the Burrow. Everyone was giving me a hard time about Ginny likeing me and all, and I just got thought 'Why would I like Ginny, she's a girl!' That freaked me out at first, but i got used to it."_

_"well, Harry, you know that I'm your best friend, and I wont tell anyone"_

_"Thanks Hermie, you fucking rock!"_

_Then all of the students came back, and we resumed life as normal..._

End Recap.

Harry and I were hanging out a lot more lately. Rumors were going around that we were dating, but we just brushed it off... of course we didn't deny it, it was a good cover for Harry's secret.

Malfoy took every chance he could get to make fun of the new 'It' couple AKA Harry and I, calling us "potblood" and other names.

I finally got the nerve to go up to him and ask him what his deal was...

"MALFOY, do you always have to be such an arse?"

"Why Granger, I didn't know that you cared!"

"Cut the crap Malfoy and tell me why you're always on My and Harry's case!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE MUDBLOOD? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'D CARE ANYWAY! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR PRECIOUS POTTER!"

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MALFOY?"

"YOU AND POTTY AND YOUR LOVEY-DOVEYNESS... IT'S SICKENING!"

"Why do you care so much about what Harry and I do? Huh? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"ARE YOU DAFT MUDBLOOD, IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU GRANGER!"

And with that the argument ended.

"What?"

"I like you, I have liked you for the last 4 years, ever since you punched me in 3rd year, I new that you were the one for me, but I never said anything because I knew that you didn't feel the same. But then this year, you came back and you were differant, new hair, new clothes, a whole new person, and even though I liked you before, I like you even more now. That's why I whistled on the 1st day back, to show you that I like you, but you took it a differant way."

"Wow, Malfoy, umm I-"

"-I know, you're with Potter now and I've lost my chance. And it's killing me inside every time I see you with him. To see you with anyone else but myself is killing me."

"Malfoy, I'm not "with" Harry or anyone else. He's just a REALLY good friend. He could never like me anyway."

I started to walk away when he pulled me back.

"Hermione, I'm freaking serious, yo-"

"-you just called me Hermione"

"Yea... I like that name better than 'Mudblood' or 'Granger' anyway."

And with that, he pulled me into a soft kiss.

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**A/N: Wow, I left you with something exciting this time! I'm SO glad i finished this chappie! TWO IN ONE DAY! go me! Yes, I know that they're short, but I dont really like the long ones.. plus, if they're short, then they get updated quicker!**

**Love and Kisses, **

**Taylor**


	4. You just called me

**A Smirk Of A Differant Color**

**Chapter 4: You just called me-**

**HampsterHuey, thanks for the advice.. I'll back up the kissing part in this chapter..**

**deviantone, I'm glad you like it that much!**

**Sexgoddessmisha4draco, I'm glad you like it too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything (besides the plot and such) BUT I WANT TO OWN TOM FELTON!**

Recap:

_started to walk away when he pulled me back._

_"Hermione, I'm freaking serious, yo-"_

_"-you just called me Hermione"_

_"Yea... I like that name better than 'Mudblood' or 'Granger' anyway."_

_And with that, he pulled me into a soft kiss._

End of Recap.

I pushed away from him.

"Why the hell did you do that Malfoy?"

"I told you that I liked you, what did you expect me to do... walk away?"

"Yea, kinda!"

"Well too bad 'cause that's just not the way I am!"

God I hated him right now.

"Just becasue that's 'the way you are', doesn't mean that you can just come up and kiss me!"

Just then, Harry coughed.

"Uhhhh.. we're still right here" he said.

_Damn.. I forgot all about the whole crowd of people around us..._

I think Malfoy thought the same because he had a shocked, embaressed look on his face.

"uhhhh, we'll talk about this later OK hermione."

"Yea fine whatever"

By that time, everyone had gone. He walked away, but I wanted to know where he was going. I followed him up two flights of stairs and down 5 hallways until he stopped in front of a door.

_The Room of Requirement_, I thought

"Granger, If you dont like me then why are you following me?"

_I didn't know he knew I was following him._

Without giving me a chance to answer, he stepped through the door into the Room of Requirement and shut the door.

_Noone shuts the door on Hermione Granger._

I followed him into the Room, and saw him on a big, squishy chair (A/N: kinda like the ones that Hermione and Harry were sitting on).

"I never said that I didn't like you"

I couldn't beleive I had just said that, and aparently Draco couldn't beleive it either.

"Draco, I like you too, but it could never wo-"

"-you called me Draco" he said getting up on his feet.

"I did? Well, anyways, what I was trying to say was, it just wouldn't-"

"-yes, you did, and I like it"

"fine, but will you let me finish what I'm saying?"

"sure go ahead"

Finally! He was giving me a word in edgewise!

"I like you too, but it won't work out. We're just too differant!"

"We can make it work Hermione!"

"Fine, We'll try it, but just one thing.."

"And that thing would be?"

"You're not allowed to break my heart."

"I would never!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: I dont really like this chappie, but, you guys are the judges... tell me what you think.. R&R!**

**Taylor**


	5. Am i doing the right thing?

**A Smirk Of A Differant Color.**

**Chapter 6: Am i doing the right thing?**

**DISCLAIMER (disclaimers will not be put up anymore, for i think you get the picture): I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (unless unfarmilliar sp?) IN THIS STORY... I WANT DRACO (DROOOOOOOOL) tehehe!**

RECAP:

_"Fine, We'll try it, but just one thing.."_

_"And that thing would be?"_

_"You're not allowed to break my heart."_

_"I would never!"_

END OF RECAP!

I had to talk to Harry. He told me his biggest secret, so iwould tell him mine.

"Harry, I need to talk to you...privetly" I said as all the people at the table started whispering.

"oooooh... she's going to break up with him!" Parvati said to Lavander

"yes, i bet that's it!" She replied

_Wow, these people are SO childish!_

"Yea sure Hermione, lemme just finish this Chicken."

"No Harry, I need to talk to you NOW."

"Alright, alright... meet me out in the Corridor."

"Okay..."

5 MINUTES LATER

_Where is he!_

Just then he walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry! Ron was acting kinda weird, Telling me not to go and Shit like that."

"well.. ok."

"so, what did you want to tell me?"

"Harry, dont be mad Ok, but... ImkindagoingoutwithDracoMalfoy"

"umm.. hermione, I can't hear you, you're mumbling."

I took a deep breath.

"Harry, I am going out with Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT! How could you go out with that slimey, disgusting little ferret!"

"Harry! Dont talk like that about my boyfriend!"

"well, I'm serious hermione. When has he EVER been nice to you AT ALL over the past 6 years?"

Just then i thought of something.

_He's right! Draco has never, in the past, said ANYTHING nice to me... this is kinda of weird.. Maybe he only likes me because of my new image... Oh my god, Im going to cry, I cant let Harry see me cry!_

"Harry, I have to go!"

The students were just coming out of the Great Hall at this time. Harry started to run after me.

"Hermione, wait up! Where are you going?"

I had to get away from him, from everybody.

"Hermione!"

Now it was a differant person calling my name. I spun around to see who was there. It was Draco.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just- It's just, what if I did the wrong thing."

"Hold it right there.. if i tink you're talking about what i THINK you're talking about, you probaby want to do it someplace private."

"Yea.. Lets go into this classroom"

He opened the door for me and lit some candles so we could see.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, what if going out with you, even on a trial basis, wasn't a good idea? I mean, The last 6 years of our school career you have acted like a total ass! You can have ANY girl in this whole school, and you chose ME? Hermione Granger, bookworm and mudblood! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Noone said love was supposed to make sense Hermione. Besides, Yes, I could have any girl in this whole school-"

"-Oh, that makes me feel A LOT better!"

"AS I was SAYING, I COULD have any girl in the whole school, but I WANT you!"

"Why? Why would you want me? I haven't done anything important to grab your attention!"

"That's why I want you Hermione, BECAUSE you haven't done anything to get my attention. Every girl in this school always trys to tell me that they're the best match for me, they push it too hard, but you-"

"I back away. I- I- I-"

"-everytime you made a nasty comment about me, calling me ferret or cockroach, just made me want you even more."

I wasspeachless. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there.

"well, now what?" I said finally.

"I dont know... We could tell everyone that we're going out."

"Noone would get it. How could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy be going out?"

"Fine then... we could break up. I dont want to, but If that's what you think we need to do then-"

"-no, I dont want us to break up."

He smiled at that

"Well... we could keep it a secret for a little while, act like friends first and then evolve it into something more!"

"I think that sounds like a great plan!"

We smiled at each other, and he was just leaning down to kiss me when-

TO BE CONTINUED!

**AUTHORS NOTE: MUAHAHAHAHA! you guys hate the cliffy's I know, but they just make the story SO MUCH BETTER! Hoped you liked it! REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**Tay**


	6. Trouble at the Meeting

**A Smirk Of A Differant Color.**

**Chapter 6: Am i doing the right thing?**

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG, I'm sooooooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting for SO long! I really truely am... I've been SO BUSY... But, I'm getting my retainer on Friday, WHAT COLOR SHOULD I GET! OK... Here 'goes!**

RECAP:

_"-no, I dont want us to break up."_

_He smiled at that_

_"Well... we could keep it a secret for a little while, act like friends first and then evolve it into something more!"_

_"I think that sounds like a great plan!"_

_We smiled at each other, and he was just leaning down to kiss me when-_

END RECAP

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Draco jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"It's my watch! Calm down Draco! Oh DAMN IT... what time is it?"

"Uhh.. Hermione.. you're the one with the 'watch', remember"

"Oh yes yes, right right. OH MY GOD! It's 1:00 already? I gotta GO! I told him that I would be in his office by 1:10"

"Hold on! Where are you going?"

Draco was a little bit angry that I was leaving him when we where about to make out, but i had to tell him!

"I have a very important meeting with Professor Dumbledore!"

"THAT crazy old fool... He should've kicked the bucket a long time ago!"

"DRACO MALFOY... Dumbledore is one of my favorte teachers-"

"- They're ALL your favortie teachers Hermione!"

"Eh Hem... AS i was SAYING, Dumbledore is one of my favorite teachers, so treat him with reaspect or i'll dump you like a garbage truck"

"But you looooooove me" Draco said

"So? Look Draco, I REALLY have to go, so can we 'talk' later?"

"Yea fine whatever"

"Thank you!"

"Bye"

But by the time he said this, i was running down the corridor like a mad woman, trying not to be late.. I glanced Down at my watch.

"1:30!"

I was SO LATE... Damn you draco!

I sprinted up to the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Butterbeer" I said. The Gargoyle Sprang away from the stairway, and i made my way up.

_Knock, Knock_

Why wouldnt he answer?

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

nothing... I tryed the door to see if it was open, and to my amazement it was.

"Professor, are you in here?"

I looked around and couldn't see anybody. I decided to pay Fawkes a visit while i waited, but as i rounded the corner of Professor Dumbledore's desk, i saw the most Dredful sight i will ever see.

"SOMEBODY GET MADAM POMFREY" I yelled, running out into the main Corridor, "QUICKLY! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!"

Two minutes later i was in Professor Dumbledore's office with Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Draco (for support).

"Is he going to be Okay?" i asked Madam Pomfrey

"I don't think so Miss Granger,he's been slashed up pretty bad, whoever wanted to hurt him did an extremaly good job!"

"Why were you in Professor Dumbledore's office anyway Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall intergected

"He told me he wanted me to help him with a task" I told her

Just then, Madam Pomfrey panicked

"Minerva, he stopped breathing!"

"What!"

"He stopped breathing, all of a sudden. He was fine, and then all of a sudden he just stopped!"

"Hermione and Draco, since you are Head boy and girl, would you please gather all of the students in the great hall?"

We were panicked. I was probably squeazing Draco's hand so hard that i was cutting off his circulation, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes Professor" he said quietly

We went out to the Great Hall, and Draco used the spell that I saw Barty Crouch use at the Quidditch World Cup 3 years ago.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GO QUIETLY INTO THE GREAT HALL AND BE SEATED!"

We went to all of the commen rooms and talked to everybody in the halls saying the same thing. When we got to the Gryffindor Commen Room, I asked Harry if I could borrow the Marauders Map"

"Harry, I know that you're pissed at me right now because I told you about Me and Draco, but can I PLEASE borrow the Marauders Map?"

"I thought you didn't aprove of it" He said in a singsong, cruel kind of way.

"Well, I have to admit that sometimes it comes in handy... SOMETIMES" i replyed

"I Dont know, I'll have to think about it."

"HARRY! I NEED THE MAP NOW!"

"Fine, fine"

He handed me the map and i started to walk out to Draco when-

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't you glad that I updated! I was beginning to worry myself.. I hope you didnt think this was a lost fic, cause its not... Hmmm.. i wonder what'll happen! COMMENT PEOPLE! IF YOU DONT START TO COMMENT, THEN I MIGHT JUST TAKE THE STORY OFF THIS SITE!**

**hahaha,**

**Tay**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE to clear things up

OK ok... to clear things up... Hermione hasn't even opened the map yet... and she wont see anyone on it with Draco... so CALM DOWN PEOPLE... tehehehe... there's a twist though... :D

your writer,

Tay


	8. Friendships Broken

**A Smirk of A Different Color**

**Chapter 7: Friendships Broken**

**A/N: OMG I'm SOOOOOO happy that I'm updating so much! It's awesome, cause i know you've been waiting for this chapter... w00t! lol... **

**RECAP**

_"I thought you didn't aprove of it" He said in a singsong, cruel kind of way._

_"Well, I have to admit that sometimes it comes in handy... SOMETIMES" i replyed_

_"I Dont know, I'll have to think about it."_

_"HARRY! I NEED THE MAP NOW!"_

_"Fine, fine"_

_He handed me the map and i started to walk out to Draco when-_

**END RECAP**

"Well, well, well... look who it is! It's Hermione, the mudblood slut!"

I turned around to see who had said that, pissed off as hell, and looked straight into the eyes of Ronald Weasley.

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me, slut!"

I was about to punch him I was so angry!

"NEVER CALL ME A MUDBLOOD OR A SLUT EVER AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY, OR I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Mudblood?" He said, dragging out the word 'Mudblood' for what seemed like forever. I couldn't take it anymore! I punched Ron hard in the nose. He stumbled back about two feet but didn't fall. He tryed to act tough, but you could tell he was on the verge of tears... not to mention that his hand (which was clutched around his seemingly broken nose) was filling up with blood.

"Bitch" he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Atleast now you know what she can do to you Weasle" I whipped my head around to see who had entered the dormatory, and smiled when I saw Draco standing there, looking twice as pissed off as i was, "Now you know never to insult such an angelic creature, because just because she's angelic, doesn't mean she doesn't have power!"

I stood there remembering my third year at Hogwarts, the time that I slapped Draco clean across his face.

"Yeah, Sorry about that Hun." I said, looking as sweet as I possibly could so He'd forgive me faster.

"Eh... It's Okay... I said some pretty nasty stuff."

We smiled at each other and then I turned to Harry, who was trying to back out of the room quietly, trying not to be seen.

"Why did you tell Ron about Draco and me?" I asked him, truely wanting to know the answer.

He just stood there stupidly, so i asked him again, only not quite as polite.

"TELL ME NOW WHY YOU TOLD RON, OR I'LL DO WORSE TO YOU!" I said, glancing over at Ron, who had managed to use his small brain to summon a small towel to hold up against his nose.

"I-I don't know why I told him" he said.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit" I said to him. Draco stared to walk over towards me a little bit more.

"I think he was jealous of me , Love, for having such a beautiful girlfriend." Said Draco, glancing at me, smiling.

"I wan't Jealous of YOU" Harry spat out in reply.

"Oh come on Potter! You know you've loved Hermione since the moment you layed eyes on her!"

"I HAVEN'T LOVED HER YOU PRICK, I'VE LOVED YOU!"

The whole room went silent.

"I mean I- What I'm trying to say is- Oh dammit!" Harry ran out of the room, and I just stood there and laughed.

"Well, I guess you have another admirer!" I said to Draco, who was still in shock.

"Uhhh... EWWWWWWW!" Draco said, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT AT LEAST ONE OF THEM WAS A POOF ALL ALONG!"

"Draco, I get the feeling that we were supposed to be doing something important." I looked down at the Marauders Map in my hands, "OH MY GOD I FORGOT! WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL AND SIT DOWN WITH YOUR HOUSES QUIETLY!"

Once we were outside of the Dormatories and the Commen Room, I opened the map.

"Uh, Hermione, why're you carrying a piece of parchment around with you?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Dont you know what this is?" I asked.

"Um, a spare piece of parchment?"

"Nooooooo! It's a map to the whole school, watch!"

I tapped the tip of my wand onto the parchment.

"I solemly swear that I'm up to no good"

The Map composed its self while Draco just stood there dumbly

"THAT SHIT'S AWESOME!" He said with great enthusiasm, "But who are the Marauders?"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" I said, careful not to disclose any other information.

"I've heard of Wormtail, but who're the rest of them?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "But that is classified information."

"Fine!" he said, but i could tell he was kidding. I smiled at him and looked on the map, there were still some people in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Dormatories.

"Which one do you want to go to first" I asked

"Ravenclaw will be easier... then Slytherin"

When we were finished getting everyone into the Great Hall, we sat down up at the teachers table, and the students looked alarmed. The only time the Head Boy or Girl could sit at the staff table were in times of 'gravel peril', as Dumbledore would say.

"Students," Proffesor McGonnagal said, "Our beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has died tragicly."

A wave of gasps rolled over the Great Hall.

Harry stood up.

"How?"

"Excuse Me, Mister Potter?" Professor McGonnagal asked, slightly supprized.

"How? How did Proffesor Dumbledore die?"

"We, the staff, are not quite sure." She answered.

"Will you find out?"

"In Due time Mister Potter... In due time." Proffesor McGonnagal said sadly, "All classes will be put on hold until further notice! You may make you way back to your Dormatories."

It was silent as everyone left the Great hall. Noone knew what to say to the news they had just heard. I couldn't take the silence anymore, I ran, as fast as i could, to my room, Put a CD in my muggle CD Player, Pumpd up the volume and colapsed (Sp?) onto my bed, the words of the song never felt to true.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on  
And on and on _

How could everyone be taking this so calmly?

_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me  
On and on and on and on  
Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor, the floor, the floor _

I flashbacked to when i saw Dumbledore laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

They made Draco take me out of the room. I should've been there.

_So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

I went to the bathroom. I opened up the Medicine Cabnet. I got out the Asprin.  
"Bottem's Up!" i said, and then took the rest of them.

_Preach all you want but who's gonna save me  
I keep a gun on the book that you gave me  
Hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one  
And run and run and run _

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

_So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe_

_So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

I heard someone come into the room as I was starting to black out.

"HERMIONE! What the hell!"

I felt my body being lifted off the ground, not knowing wether or not it was real.

I saw Draco.

_This was a mistake _I thought

Then I blacked out.

**A/N: Whoa.. this chapter was INTENSE.. just like The-N... w00t! I picked out my retainer color! It'll be Purple and pink tye dye... AWESHUM! Oh, and BTW, that song was "Thank You For The Venom" by My Chemical Romance!**

**Love your author,**

**Tay**


End file.
